A Plumber Amongst Wizards
by OlivertomixOO7
Summary: Ben Tennyson had been through it all. Vicious Alien warlords, Powerful Warlocks, Zombies, Ghosts and a lots of craziness. He conquered it all with the help of his allies and his ever trusted watch. However he didn't expect to get thrown in the war going on in British Wizarding world while visiting her mother's cousin Petunia. Will he manage to save the day? Or He will fail?
1. Chapter 1

The seventeen year old yawned miserably as he sat outside the Airport, London seemed as chilly as he was expecting. He had been through worse so it didn't matter that much. This wasn't exactly a pleasant trip , The youth wished that was the case. He actually liked travelling a lot. Especially after the fateful summer with his Gramps Max and cousin Gwen. Yes friends, If you are thinking this person is _that._ You are absolutely correct. He is the awe inspiring wielder of new and improved Omnitrix. None other than our very own Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. He has recently finished his High school and he is probably going to Illinois with a sports scholarship. But that isn't something to worry about. Besides Ben never cared that much about studies anyways. The issue was that her mother wanted him to get in touch with her paternal cousin Petunia and her family. There was this woman Lily too, His Mom and Dad even attended her wedding with some guy named James. Sadly, She was dead along with her husband. Originally Ben planned to go to Europe for a big pre college trip. What if Julie broke up with him, A single guy can have fun too. But his mother insisted that he must stay with the Dursleys for a week or two. He was about to argue but then her mother's hair started flowing in the air, Resembling that of a Lioness. Ben thought the wise decision would be agreeing with her for now. Telling his friends that he will join them in Europe, Ben found himself sitting infront of London Airport after a boring and tiresome flight.

Ben brushed the sweat from his forehead. He would rather deal with Kevin's driving than waiting for hours in the queues for custom clearance. Or better he could even fly to the destination by himself. However, Grampa said that Omnitrix and Plumber devices were not made for his personal enjoyment. Man! That was so uncool. Over the top of everything, his luggage went missing. He finally found it but that was nowhere near funny. It took an hour for crying out loud.

After having a few rounds of strawberry milkshake, Ben pulled out a piece of paper that had the directions written for the apartment. "Well, I got to make the most of this situation. I am a superhero afterall; besides, I always wanted to get away from my nagging mother, who thinks that the whole world revolves around dieting."

Just when he was about to call the cab, A rather old fashioned but well maintained car stopped infront of him. Ben blinked in confusion as the door of the automotive opened, Revealing a gruff and rather overweight middle aged man who matched the description of the family he was given by his mother. And Ben had a few photos stored in his iPhone. The middle aged man gave him a smile, Which screamed artificial about it. He rolled his eyes, He had no choice but play along.

"Ah! You must be Sandra's son. Look at you all grown up now! You couldn't even walk when I last saw you!" The middle aged man pinched his cheeks, Which irritated Ben even further

"I was just three months old back then, Uncle Vernon!" Ben chided as he put his luggage inside the car. He turned to the Vernon and spoke with a very much forced smile

"It's nice to meet you Uncle Vernon! Thanks for having me"

Vernon was probably in a very good mood, At least by his standards. He patted Ben on his shoulders and spoke out with a smile

"You have your mother's manners son! That's a good thing. We should get to the home. Your aunt and cousin are eagerly waiting for your arrival!"

Ben scoffed at hearing that, It didn't seem much like that. However he had to do this for his Mom's sake. He gave a forceful nod and got inside the car. Waiting for this to end as soon as possible. However Unbeknownst to him, Meeting his cousin was just going to be the start of another great adventure of his life. It would also begin his enmity with the dark wizard named Voldemort and his infamous gang of misfits called death eaters.

It was the beginning of the Plumber's escapades in the world of Wizards. And once he entered in this world, Nothing was going to stay the same. Everything was going to change.

...xxxxxx...xxxxxxxx...xxxxxx...

 _Dear Petunia_

 _Greetings from Sandra here, It's been a long time since we met face to face. I guess we last met when you were visiting States somewhere around the time Ben was born._

 _My Father in Law started a family business few years back with my husband. It was a just a Plumber's shop back in those days . It has grown into much more with time. So I decided to send a part of our profit to you. You are already looking after Lily's boy and it must be pretty hard on you. We couldn't do much more to help you back then, But I guess this will help you in building your children's better future. I also think you should send Harry here, Attending an academy for insane criminal will make you one even if you were sane to begin with. I am really sure Carl and Max will be able to help him find some goals in his life. It's shame that Lily and James are no longer between us , I still cannot believe it. It must be hard on young Harry so just let him know that his family back in Bellwood is always there for him._

 _Anyways, My son Ben is coming to England next month. Somewhere around the August. I thought it would be a great time for family to meet and stay connected with each other. So I insisted that he must stay at your house._

 _And make sure to visit America in near future_

 _Sandra Carl Tennyson_

 _Bellwood, CA_

Harry Potter never expected anything would ever shock him in his entire life. Especially after seeing Tom Riddle rising from his grave. But he was proved wrong once again. He had been eagerly waiting for his friend' letters. He expected some sort of moral support from them. Especially when he had returned into the Hell tailor made for him. Unfortunately he didn't get any. Which left him even more depressed. While he was forced to do household chores for his horrible relatives, He stumbled upon this half lidded letter. Which he opened due to human curiosity, After reading contents of the said letter he was left shell shocked.

Especially after reading the word cousins.

 _"I have relatives?_ " he thought, tugging fruitlessly at the lever that started the vacuum cleaner. Outside the Dursleys? How? He and Hermione – mostly Hermione – had gone digging through the old Hogwarts records, looking for any other family members Harry might have had, back at the end of third year. None of the Potters were still alive, so it couldn't be through them. So that would mean…

 _"They're related to my mother, "._ he realized. They had to be, nothing else made sense, what with the Potters all dead and his other Dursley relatives living in Australia (he had never met them, but he knew they existed through their annual Christmas cards) – except for Aunt Marge, but she'd had no children of her own. Just her dogs, which he didn't think counted.

It was odd, Harry thought, as the vacuum finally clanked into life, how little he actually knew about his mother's family. He could understand that Petunia had hated Lily – Merlin knew she made little secret of that – but he didn't know what kept her away from the rest of her family. Had she severed ties with her parents when they had begun to favor their magically-talented child? Were they even still alive? They'd never sent the Dursley family Christmas cards, so he supposed not. But what about her other relatives? Aunts? Uncles? Cousins? Why sever relations with them as well? They'd probably not known about Lily's powers, so they'd have no reason to pick her over Petunia… or were they all dead, too?

Besides, From reading the letter... This Sandra seemed like a far more reasonable person to hold grudges against someone. She never once mentioned him as a freak. And showed a proper respect towards his parents, Which made her an angel in comparison with Aunt Marge. Hell Harry would have loved to meet her.

His musings were interrupted by another thought. _" Wait a moment… If I have relatives outside of the Dursleys, why did Dumbledore leave me with them? Did he just not know about them? Or… is there another reason? It can't be because they're magic-haters , They don't seem like it; Besides he left me with the Dursleys, and they hate magic enough to make up for the whole of Britain. So then why…?"_

Harry shook his head as he looked at the date which was mentioned in the letter. Which was today. So that Ben person was arriving today. His another cousin. The whole ordeal still didn't make much sense. Dumbledore must have known about Sandra and her family. He had to have known simply by virtue of being himself. He must have had some reason for leaving Harry with the Dursleys, and not with his other relatives. But at the same time… what could it possibly be? It sounded an awful lot like Sandra's family lived in United States, Perhaps she would have been a lot more accepting of magic and him then Petunia ever been ; surely, he would have been safe from leftover Death Eaters on the other country, wouldn't he? Maybe there was some other reason. There was always a reason for why Dumbledore did what he did, even if it never made any sense to Harry.

Just like his current isolation and no letters from his friends.

But there was one thing for sure. The dinner today was definitely going to be a very interesting affair.

...xxxxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxx...

Harry stood in the hallway, Feeling utterly exhausted. He had spent the better part of last several hours washing the floors. Doing dishes, Making breakfast for his cousin and various mundane tasks his aunt wanted him to perform. He was currently stuck with laundry. However his eyes were glued on the digital clock. It read 12 Am and they were pretty much past the time mentioned in the letter. Vernon was already at the airport and it was possible that his other cousin could arrive at any moment. He was at this moment looking at the birthday cards and pictures previously sent by his friends Ron and Hermione. He was still furious at their refusal at sharing at anything important. Petunia told him to get rid of his abnormalities from the house, Before this Ben person arrives. So far he managed to fill everything in the trunk, Including his books, wand, A copy of Daily Prophet. The only odd thing in his room was Hedwig .

He looked at the clock, He didn't have enough time to let Hedwig out. He gotta do that in the evening.

"Get downstairs Freak! They could arrive at any moment" The voice of his irritating cousin echoed throughout the house.

Not wanting to make his relatives further angry, Harry hurried down the stairs. His aunt and cousin were both dressed in their finest and hovering around the front hall, evidently wanting to make a good impression on their visiting in-laws. Dudley of course didn't seem too happy and it appeared that he was sulking behind a forced smile. He was focused more on a television program

"Can't you do something about your clothes?" Aunt Petunia asked irritably. "Don't wait around here . Wait by the stairs! Take his bags upstairs when he arrive. Just stay out of the way and mess things with your freakiness!"

"Fine!" Harry let out a sigh, He added with annoyance " Where do you want...?"

Before he could finish his sentence, The crunching sound made by tires on the gravel interrupted them. Followed by a sound of doors of the car opening. There was also the unfamiliar voice which belonged to a teenager around Cedric's age talking over a phone. Followed by the sound of his good old uncle Vernon. Petunia quickly dashed in the front, Pushing Harry in the back. She put on her best smile and opened the door. Managing to compose herself in the mere seconds, Which was impressive by the way. A seventeen year old teenager made himself visible. He had brown hairs and emerald eyes which matched the shade of Harry's own. He was wearing a green flank jacket which had a number of ten printed over it. The teenager stepped inside, He was carrying a heavy suitcase and a sports bag.

"You must be Aunt Petunia, My Mom told me a lot about you!" Ben responded with a warm smile.

" Of course she had always been a sweetheart!" Petunia spoke with a smile, welcoming the teenager inside. The young plumber threw a curious glance at the scrawny boy standing inside the corner, Who was looking at him with as much curiosity too. Albeit with a quite a bit intensity. Ben shook his head, He must be overthinking things a bit. May be he needed to take a nap. Ben took a long breath and proceeded to drag his luggage inside. Quickly Vernon entered and the door closed behind him.

 **And that was how the boy who lived met the protector of the planet for the first time. However he didn't get to know that for a long time.**

 **...xxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxxx**

 **So this is it, After waiting for years to get this story to get updated, I was really upset when it got deleted. Alongside a few very good stories. Anyways I asked the author for permission and he agreed to let me use this idea. Anyways the idea of Ben being Harry's cousin is so much appealing that I can't get it out of my mind. Imagine Ghost freak vs Dementors. It's bound to be a badass battle.**

 **Anyways for the simplification of the story Ben isn't famous in this story. Plumbers stopped it or Jimmy doesn't exist in this Universe, You can think of any reason which suits you. Take a leap of faith here. In short in the eyes of the world he is still a normal guy.**

 **So any ideas about pairings? His relationship with main characters of Harry Potter?**

 **Please send it over a PM or review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The brown haired youth was feeling extremely tired and he did the first thing which came to his mind. Sleep. Ben had been to London before however at that time he was dealing with Forever Knights, Which meant plumber business. He did manage to do a bit of sight seeing back then. But that wasn't enough. Perhaps he could do that this time around. He was certainly up to it. He won't be going anywhere with that Dudley guy though.

All it took was one handshake from him to know that he was a pain in the arse. His parents seemed way too proud of him by the way. Calling him an Olympic level gifted wrestler/boxer. Yeah Ben saw the trophies and all but his attitude could have been a lot more better. They didn't bother introducing their nephew. Harry... something.

It was Potter he guessed. He recalled her mother talking about her cousin Lilly Potter. Did that mean this Harry was her son? Petunia and her husband didn't seem to like him much per say. However Ben let that slide. It was their personal matter. But there was one thing for sure, Something was definitely fishy between them. Soon Ben drifted off to sleep. Plumber's training had became a head ache now a days. As he figured out Hex was way more dangerous as a good guy then he ever was as a bad guy. Okay, Ben could do magic now. Perhaps it happened after he used Ascalon to defeat Diagon or It happened when he got killed and revived inside legerdomain. No one could tell. But now that he could manipulate mana. Which was no where near Gwen by the way. They didn't need to make such a big deal out of it and set him up the reformed evil sorcerer.

In short, That sucked! While he was happy about having something other than Ultimatrix to rely on, He wasn't happy with Plumbers and Gwen insisting that he should learn magic. He wasn't very good with it in the first place. Ben was overall in a deep slumber and having a nice dream about Magister Hulka doing his homework. Yep, That was very satisfying. Suddenly someone shook him up. Ben jumped back from his bed, Feeling slightly startled. His eyes shot wide open when he saw the bespectacled boy standing infront of him.

"Umm...Do you need anything Pal?" Ben stretched his arms with a yawn. He looked at the clock it had been nearly two hours till he fell asleep.

"Actually, We are ...kinda cousins!" The boy also known as Harry Potter responded a bit hesitantly.

" We are?" Ben dumbfounded

"My mother was sister of Aunt Petunia. So that means your mum was related to her too!" The boy responded almost sounding a bit ecstatic.

"Umm..Okay. Nice to meet you too Cousin!" Ben remarked with an awkward smile. Not knowing how he was supposed to respond to this. He added with a raised eyebrow, Asking the question he meant to ask for a long time. "Are these people giving you trouble buddy? Like they are mistreating you or something like that!"

"My Aunt and Uncle...they don't like me very much. They never did!" Harry scoffed in disgust.

Ben let out a sigh as he stood up from his bed. He spoke out with concern and sympathy in his voice. "Is there anything I can do to help? Do you need Cash, A place to stay or Do you want to file a police complaint?"

Harry looked up with interest. He never thought about having relatives who didn't hate him. That was kinda new to him. Before he could respond though, Sudden knocks on the door interrupted him.

"FREAK GET DOWNSTAIRS. MUM IS LOOKING FOR YOU!"

"Is this guy for real?" Ben rolled off his eyes in irritation, " Cousin or not he is getting a kick between legs on my courtesy!"

"I...will get to you later. Can you meet me outside in the evening? " The boy asked in a pleading tone.

"No problem Pal, If you really want to get out of the Hellhole. I will get you out. That's a Tennyson promise!" Ben responded with a grin, Harry extended his hand towards his cousin with a smile on his face. The young plumber shook his hands with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

The Boy Who lived quickly went out through the door, Albeit he felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulder.

...*******...*******...********

Afternoon was a pretty dull affair. The older Dursley was busy watching a news channel on their television. It was something about a sports called Cricket he guessed. Petunia was busy in the kitchen and she specifically warned Ben not to interact with their nephew. Citing that he had psychological issues and tended to get very violent. Ben obviously had a hard time believing this. Because so far Harry didn't show any signs of mental instability. Ben didn't consider himself a psychiatrist but he would like to give the bespectacled boy the benefit of doubt before forming a judgement on him. He was a superhero after all. After a while, Ben became tired of hearing the songs of praises about their son Dudley and how their nephew Harry was nothing but trouble. To be honest, From the first glance it seemed Dudley was more of a trouble then Harry. But Ben didn't say it out loud.

The young plumber decided he needed to take a breather and consult his Grandfather about it. Quickly he excused himself and exited the house in the name of taking a walk. He walked for good twenty minutes. The whole area was filled with houses and there was always someone walking on the streets. He can't use his plumber's badge in a crowded place like that. And there was no other way to contact his Grandfather. Who was stationed at the space station located on Moon.

And it was a common knowledge that no earth phones could contact a person living on other planet.

Suddenly he heard a few noises coming from the streets.

"Point that thing somewhere else!"

"Do you understand me?"

"Point it somewhere else!"

"Do you understand me?!"

"Get that thing away from—!"

Ben frowned, Was there a mugging going on? He quickly followed the directions of those voices, Quickly pulling up his sleeves which revealed the Galvan device stuck on his wrist.

It was none other than Harry Potter who had cornered his cousin in an alley between two streets, Ben dumbfounded. The boy didn't seem like the type before. And he was threatening the larger boy with a stick. Now that was crazy. Was this some sort of game? Ben couldn't see why someone will be threatened by a stick.

Before Ben could analyze the situation or jump in to clear his misunderstanding. A deep, penetrating, biting cold. The streetlamps at either end of the alleyway flickered and then died, plunging them into darkness. He could already hear the laughter, faint and far away, but drawing closer every minute…

Harry panicked, Frantically clutching his wand in his hands. Dudley panicked and ran, full tilt towards the end of the alleyway. Ben fall on his knees as what it appeared to be the mixture between Z'skyar and Necrofrigian appeared infront of him. There were several of them . He clutched his head tightly, If felt as if someone was choking him underwater. He couldn't control his body's shivering no matter how he tried.

" _Give up Ben, You know you can never win!"_

The image of a gigantic squid floating in the air flashed infront of him, Which resembled that of the entity called Diagon. An invincible demon who nearly took over the world last year. Ben shook his head, Gathering as much courage as he could Ben smashed his watch into the jaw of the Ugly creature.

A bright green light engulfed the entire area, As the powerful bioelectric explosion sent the nasty creatures flying backwards. Ben stood back on his feet. He didn't know what exactly was going on but this was definitely dangerous. He quickly rushed towards Harry. The Gryffindor at first thought he had done some accidental magic. It was quite hard but he was keeping his emotions in control. Then again he knew no accidental magic can turn the day into starry night like that. The entire sky was pitch black. No moon, No stars... nothing at all.

Then he briefly noticed Ben arriving there. And the explosion which formed from his wrist...

Was that magic?

Was that actually magic?

Did this mean he has relatives who are not jerks and can do magic too?

"Harry, Are you alright?" Ben helped the wizard get back on his feet. The recent explosion from the marvelous Galvan device caught those creatures' attention and thus Dudley managed to slip away. The Dementors rounded around the duo, Circling around them like a pack of hungry wolves.

It was still impossible to believe. Dementors...here in Little Whingeing. Him having relatives other than Dursleys and they could do...magic.

Harry's eyes widened as Ben took a toothbrush sized metallic stick from his pockets. It wasn't a wand per say. It was actually a mana consever. A device created by Grandma Verdona out of her aura, It allowed Ben to concentrate his mana and successfully perform spells. Well, As much as he knew from Gwen and the reformed Hex's training. Ben needed to transform before those creatures could attack and he couldn't do it without a protective forcefield.

 **Contego**

As soon as those words left his mouth a bubble made of condensed blue energy formed around them. Protecting them from Dementors. It didn't push away the Dementors like the patronus but didn't let them in either.

"Don't worry buddy, I have got this. I know things kinda sound strange right now but I will...

Before Ben could explain further, He was interrupted by the Wizard's hand on his shoulders. Causing him to blink. An uncharacteristic confidence flashed in his eyes as he spoke out with a soft smile.

" It's about time I got this , Cousin!"

The wielder of Azimuth's greatest invention dumbfounded as Harry stepped in and pointed his "stick" towards the Dementors.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

An enormous silver stag erupted from his wand, filling the dark alleyway with light. Ben's eyes widened as the bluish shield shattered and the enormous stag dashed towards the Dementors.

 **So this is it.**

 **Now I did think about Ben revealing himself in the fight but then again I thought there won't be any mystery in it. If people just outrightly knew that he was a superhero. How about no one figures out until much later? That would be fun.**

 **Next time: Ben Tennyson deals with Gwen's ridiculous fame in the British wizarding world where people believes everything that Alien Heros did till date was done by the super sorceress Gwen Tennyson. Getting a warning from Kevin about keeping Omnitrix a secret, How much can he hide from the Order? Will he get caught by Dumbledore? Severus? Hermione? Or the lie will continue?**

 **Next time don't forget to see**

 **Magical Cousin and the Order of the Phoenix**

 **...xxxxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxx...**

 **Pairing ideas**

 **Daphne Greenglass ( A fan favorite Slytherin who is quite famous in Harry Potter fanfictions. In fanfictions she is generally described as a Slytherin on heroic side)**

 **Tracy Davis (Same as Daphne)**

 **Lavender Brown (Well, Heroes don't need to end up with Beauties with brains all the time)**

 **Susan Bones ( A Hufflepuff Ben story :) )**

 **Fleur Delacor (Suggestion from Guest reviewer, Then again there is an entire school filled with gorgeous French witches. Bill Weasley can marry anyone of them)**

 **I am staying away from both Hermione or Ginny because choosing any one of them will create controversies and broken fanbase. I don't want that so anything but this two.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ben Tennyson's eyes widened in shock, He had seen magic before. Actually he did see a lot of things in a very short life that many people won't get to see in an entire lifetime. However, He didn't expect Harry to turn out to be one of those magic people. That was a bit shocking. It didn't make sense. Why would he let the Dursleys walk all over him than?

Argh...This was so damn confusing. Solo operations were generally a very bad idea. He needed the team Tennyson more than ever.

After smacking away all those Dementors in oblivion, The proud stag vanished into a slivery mist.

"That was quite a spectacle!" Ben commented. Harry sighed in relief, Brushing the sweat from his forehead. He couldn't believe Dementors were here in the little Whingeing. But he was nonetheless happy that they were dealt with. He turned to Ben with curiosity in his eyes.

"So you are a Wizard. You must be a seventh year then or you finished your school!"

Ben took a long breath. He couldn't reveal about Plumbers and his watch right now. He didn't trust Harry enough yet. Yes, The boy seemed nice enough but there was no need to take any chances. He scratched his back and replied sheepishly.

"I dunno much. I was kinda homeschooled. My cousin Gwen taught me most of the things. But I am still a rookie."

"So you didn't go to the Friendkin School of Magic and Sorcery?" Harry asked. He didn't know about any American Magic school before but he heard Hermione talking about it last year. Besides the name was kinda catchy. So it kinda stayed with him till date

"Ah! You see I wasn't very good so they kinda ... rejected me. I kinda got over it a long time ago. A couple of years back my cousin thought I should learn magic so she gave me this!" Ben lied through his teeth. He was just making a story as he went along. He needed to call Gwen and talk about how the Wizarding world actually worked. Gwen told him that different countries have different wizarding countries inside of them. Hidden from prying eyes. So it was pretty obvious Britain would have its wizarding world too. He just didn't expect to get dragged into it.

"So... they just let you use magic...with no restrictions? Here we can't do spells outside the school until we are seventeen. If this rule gets broken we might get expelled!" Harry explained in a rather irritating tone. He was actually a lot more annoyed about this whole underage magic crap.

"My cousin Gwen is kinda tight with the Magical Congress or whatever they are called. She is a like a police officer." Ben responded awkwardly. That wasn't a half lie. Gwen truly worked inside the magical equivalent of American Government as the representative of the Plumber's. And the first one to ever get selected. Yeah, That was kinda great but all this Gwen"dolyn" thing was still annoying him.

Okay, She got a respectable job but that doesn't mean she needed to sound like someone from Downtown Abby.

"She sounds like an Auror. It must mean she is pretty damn good!" Harry complimented.

Ben gave a nod. Without wasting any further moment he took out his cellphone. Gwen's number was already on speed dial. He leaned on the wall as the red head's phone started ringing on the other side.

"Hello Gwen"dolyn" I am in some sort of fix here and I was hoping you could help me!" Ben spoke out impatiently as soon as Gwen picked up the cell.

"Umm..Okay. What are you possibly into that you can't handle yourself?" The antidote responded with a sigh. She had work to do. A lot of work.

"Actually I am in London right now. It turns out that My Mum had cousin sisters here. ...

"Can you please come to the topic? I don't have much time!" Gwen replied hastily. Ben could hear the sound of a key board in the background.

"Me and my cousin...Harry Potter we got attacked by..." Ben paused and turned to Harry. The boy who lived quickly understood what he meant to say.

"Dementors!" Harry chimed in

"The Boy Who lived is your maternal cousin!" Gwen dumbfounded, "How come I never knew that?"

Harry flinched at hearing that. So even the American Ministry knew about him.

"Boy Who lived?" Ben dumbfounded

"According to data, A newborn managed to survive the Ultimate killing spell done by a very powerful wizard named Tom Riddle. That spell backfired and destroyed the wizard. But some are saying he came back recently and all that. This Tom Riddle ...you can call him magical counterpart of Hitler...He was ruthless, powerful, evil...the list goes on and on. So the people started treating Harry Potter like a Messiah because he "killed" Tom!" Gwen responded in a calm tone

"Makes sense. What should I do next?"

" This isn't a very good time to visit Britain. Especially Magical Britain. And being with Harry Potter is a suicide. Get out of there as soon as you can." Gwen spoke out frantically. However this was an illusion. Ben heard the telepathic message which was delivered to him.

" _Don't use Omnitrix infront of Wizards. You can get in trouble. We may join in the battle against Dark Lord. But not directly. You may likely end up in prison or cause an international incident if anyone figures out who you actually are. So stay patient. I will look into this matter and call you when I find something important!"_

"I will call someone in British Ministry to help you out. I will search if some of my friends have a contact there or not but don't get in a conflict. I will find someone to fetch you." She spoke out in a serious tone.

 _"Stay alert Benjy. Don't drop your guard. And always turn into something which can't be killed by magic. Like NRG, Goop, Terraspin etc!"_

"I can handle myself!" Ben sighed as he cut off the communication.

"Bad news?" Harry enquired

"Well, She thinks I should have informed her before coming here and all that!" Ben replied casually. He wasn't a habitual liar but it seemed he could try at being one. Apart from Kevin no one seemed to catch him.

"Maybe you should have, You know with _him_ back and all that! But no one seems to believe me!" Harry let out a depressed sigh

"Well Baddies always come back in one form or other. I can't see why people would have trouble believing it!". Ben reasoned with a smile

"Wish everyone would think like that!" Harry chuckled.

The sound of rapidly approaching footsteps interrupted him. Harry spun around and raised his wand to face the newcomer. Barely a second later, Mrs. Figg, the crazy cat lady who lived on Wisteria Walk, came tottering around the corner, hair in disarray and bag of cat food clanking from her arm.

"Oh, Harry, thank goodness you're alright, I – what are you doing, boy?" she snapped when he tried to stuff his wand behind his back. "Keep your wand out, what if there are more of them?" She wrung her hands, glancing up and down the alleyway frantically. "Dementors, here! In Little Whinging. Oh, the Ministry's going to have a field day with this. I am going to kill Mungungus Fletcher!"

"Er – you – Mrs. Figg? You – what?" Harry spluttered, completely bewildered. "You're a witch?"

"I'm a Squib, as Mundugus very well knows. And he up and left!" she shouted. "I told him not to go, but he wouldn't listen! Insisted on going to pick up a load of dodgy cauldrons! Cauldrons! When he knows perfectly well that I can't very well do anything to help you if something happened, and now it has—!"

"Wait – this bloke, this Mundungus person has been following me? Wait a moment – he was the one who Disapparated from the front of my house!"

"Yes, yes, that was him, the idiot. Luckily I'd stationed Mr. Tibbles under the car just in case, but – but we haven't got time to be standing around, Harry!" she said anxiously. "We've got to get you back to your aunt and uncle's house before—!"

"What sort of wand is that? Are you even Wizard?" Mrs Figg asked as she noticed the toothbrush sized antenna in Ben's hands.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? Does size matters that much?" Ben sighed in frustration and annoyance

"He is my cousin, Mrs Figg. And not the evil one" Harry introduced him with a smile, "And he is a wizard too!"

"That's good! Two are better than one actually. I'm of no use if they come back? When the Ministry gets wind of this—"

"But the dementors – I had to do magic! Surely, they'll be more worried about them than the Statute of Secrecy?" Harry asked in panic. Ben narrowed down his eyes. This Secrecy thing seemed like a big deal out here.

"I wish that was the case. But Fudge has it out for you and Dumbledore this time. He was just looking for something like this. I am damn sure he wants to make an example out of you. And if he has his way...He will do it too. Days of reasonable statue of Secrecy are long gone. What's this guy's name by the way? He should be a seventh year by now!"

"My name is Ben Tennyson and I was homeschooled!" Ben responded monotonously, "My cousin Gwen taught me everything I know!"

"G-Gwen Tennyson? The G-Gwen Tennyson from Friendkin Institute? You are related to her...?". Mrs Figg stuttered

"You know his cousin?" Harry dumbfounded

"What do you mean by that? She is one of the most famous sorceress to ever exist. And she is so much powerful and talented. She could even be more stronger then Dumbledore some day!"

"W-what?" Harry's eyes widened in surprise while Ben just groaned. Of course Gwen had potential. She was a being of infinite energy. With her skills she was bound to surpass Bezel some day.

"When she was eleven...she defeated a monster who could crush a mountain with his bare fists. It looked like a squid and could shoot fire from his eyes. He was very dangerous. She was just eleven at that time!"

 _"Is she talking about Vilgax?"_

"A dark wizard called Hex gained many ancient and powerful objects. He could destroy an entire city with just one spell. But Gwen Tennyson beat him all the time. She not only discovered fountain of youth but destroyed it at the same time just so no one could misuse it. Even with all the powerful charms of Bezel the dark wizard Hex...who was as much strong as Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Feedback combined... couldn't beat her in combat. She was just a child back then. The Supreme sorceress Gwen Tennyson also tracked down the menacing creature called Darkstar who lived off absorbing others life energy. He killed 60 witches in England and France but no Aurors managed to catch him. Everyone the governments sent ended up dead. But Gwen Tennyson not only succeeded in defeating him...she trapped him inside a doll!"

" _Wait a min. Hope did that, Not Gwen!"_

"She turned her entire body into magic and trapped an extremely powerful demon inside a sword. The prime minister saw it himself!"

 _"This sounds like Ascalon and Diagon crap we dealt with!"_

Ben dumbfounded, He wondered if Gwen knew about all this. Somehow all of their adventures ended up in Gwen's name. Ben didn't mind it much. He was much less of a glory hound then he was used to be. Harry seemed in complete and utter shock. Did Ben really know that much powerful sorceress? That sounded cool. Of course he was still skeptical after that Lockhart crap but perhaps she could be that much powerful. After all strange things tended to happen in U.S. U FOs, Alien Superheroes... It was all quite complicated. He sometimes heard the Hufflepufs talking about **Diamondhead** , Ultraman ... And all that stuff. He never paid much attention to it.

Mrs Figg quickly took out her current edition of Witch weekly. It showed a moving picture of Gwen taking an award from a sandy haired woman. Ben narrowed down his eyes, He remembered attending the ceremony. But he didn't know about that woman being a wizard.

 _Today, The magical Congress , British Ministry, Australian Council of Magic and Asian Association of Witchcraft rewarded Gwen Tennyson with the title of Sorceress Supreme. The famous British Wizard Albus Dumbledore personally congratulated Miss Tennyson for accomplishing so much at such a young age and expressed a desire if she would like to teach Defense against Dark Arts in Hogwarts. Miss Gwen Tennyson declined citing that she still had a lot to study and learn. Besides protecting her home is her biggest priority. Recently Miss Tennyson caught the dark creature Michael Morningstar who had been terrorizing the wizarding community for a while. Not only that she stopped the Unearthly demon Diagon with extreme knowledge and skills. A believe that her adventures are exaggerated but the reporter and council..._

Harry's eyes glued on the picture of the Scarlet haired girl who was receiving medal at the hands of Dumbledore and he could see the pride and respect in the Headmaster's eyes. She was anything but fake. He could tell this by Dumbledore's very look.

"That's your cousin..."

"Yeah!"

"She taught you?"

"Yeah, I wasn't that good though!"

"Can you get her to teach me?" Harry asked impatiently

"I..." Ben hesitated, Unsure of how he should respond to this situation. The bespectacled boy grabbed his collar, Starting to shake him.

"You gotta make her come here Ben, You gotta make her understand!" Harry repeated aggressively. Ben nodded awkwardly, Unable to form his words for the moment.

"B-but that's impossible. Wizards like her and Dumbledore...they can't travel to another country without talking special permission from both Governments. And Fudge will never allow her!" Mrs Figgs explained.

"I think...Gwen doesn't care about that sort of stuff. If We need her help that much...she won't hesitate. But it may take some time". Ben responded with a smile

"You can get the Sorceress Supreme to come here...Even Dumbledore couldn't do that!". Mrs Figgs shrieked

"Well...I am family so she will listen!" Ben remarked annoyingly.

"I gotta inform this to the Order. As quick as possible!" The old lady muttered, Appearing quite a bit distracted. Quickly, She was running towards the house. As fast as she could possibly manage in this age. Ben facepalmed. He didn't know how long he could keep this gag up but this "Sorceress Supreme" thing was getting on his nerves.

"Ben, Can I talk to you...

"Let's just get to home Harry! I need some time to process all this International Magic Sensation thing" Ben remarked apologetically. Rudely cutting him off. Harry nodded, He used to have that sort of look back at Hogwarts a lot of times when the fame got overboard. Maybe it would be wise to not bother him about his cousin.

And the young plumber walked alongside his cousin in silence. Still thinking fighting against Vilgax and Forever Knights was much simpler than this.

...xxxxxx...xxxxxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxxxxx

Ben Tennyson simply sat upstairs as Dursleys released all of their anger and frustration at Harry. There was nothing much he could do. He had his own issues to handle. All that yelling and cursing was shallow as Dursleys were too much afraid of Harry. So within an hour after Harry threatened that he no longer cared about what Ministry thought because they were going to punish him anyways. Especially after he began talking about Tom Riddle...Vernon nearly wet his pants. Dudley was already quite a bit afraid. Petunia wasn't fairing much better. It turned out to be the last straw and they left immediately without even telling good byes. It was quite amusing on Harry's side. The boy finally cracking a few laughs of his own.

Ben requested the dossier on British Wizards and that Tom guy...sounded more like peeping Tom. Anyways it was going to take some time. However a letter arrived for him first, That was quite weird because an owl was carrying it. Ben scoffed. He had already seen weirder things in life. Such as aliens who can poop out gold. Now that disgusting and amazing at the same time. Quickly Ben opened the letter, He didn't has anything better to do anyways.

 _Dear Ben Tennyson_

 _It has come to Ministry of Magic's law enforcement Unit that you are in possession of unlicenced wand. Which is a very heinous crime. Not only that you have wilfully disregarded the law of International Co operations. ACT 1789 by performing magic on the foreign soil._

 _As you are not the citizen of Great Britain and you don't have the formal Education of any recognized institutions You are considered Unreliable in the eyes of law. Which means you are not of acceptable mind to use magic without causing harm to Property, People or Muggles etc. This is a punishable offense agreed upon the laws of both American and British Ministry. You are hereby ordered to stay wherever you are until Ministry picks you up for the trial next week. If you fail to show up for any reason, You will be declared Fugitive by both countries._

 _Signed,_

 _Cornelius Fudge, Minster Of Magic._

The rage did not rise above the simmer rooted in Ben's gut; he had grown used to such language. He was perfectly capable of handling situations himself. He could just run off to Mars for crying out loud or change his face using an ID mask. There were a lot of ways to slip in the background. But was it the right thing to leave Harry on his own?

But if Ben Tennyson was out of the picture, Alien Hero could enter and save the day. He wished he could be both of them together. If it wasn't for Gwen's warning... And she sounded very serious about it. He couldn't ignore Gwen's warning. Not after everything they had been through together. Gwen's words held immense weight behind them. He can't just do his usual thing right now. t had gotten colder in the house now that Dursleys had left.

He paused at his door, surveying it all, and then decided that he really wanted a cup of coffee. The walk to the kitchen was as monotonous as brushing ones teeth, which was just as depressing, considering that it was the highlight of his day so far.

"Heya Ben, This came from my friends!" Harry called out. Ben blinked as the boy who lived handed him over a letter which most probably arrived from an owl as well. Seriously what was with Wizards and letters? He was clearly getting annoyed with this.

 _Dear Ben Tennyson_

 _We at the Order_ _thank you for looking after Harry and it's pleasure having you here. We might expect knowing your condition you might be hearing from the ministry as well. It isn't a crime for an uneducated wizard to defend himself. Thus you have no need to panic. We shall be coming to fetch you and Harry as soon as possible. Until then please stay calm and have patience. It mi_ _ght be better to contact Sorceress Supreme and tell her to establish contact with the Order. We will be really grateful if you can get her to join or help in any way possible. Dark Wizards fear her, Especially with her ability to summon those creatures called Aliens in battle. She can turn the tides of this war. I am not trying to pressurize you but you must understand that we are not fairing really well against You know Who._ _: Remus Lupin_

 _Son, Are you Max's grandson? He was quite the riot back at Lily's wedding. Anyways glad to have you here. I kinda scared your Dad back there with turning his shoes into lions. He didn't mind it much back then. So quite the sport. I heard you are a Wizard too, Knowing your Grandfather you must be quite the riot yourself. : Sirius Black_

 _Hi, Do you have any notes written by Sorceress Supreme? Or some sort of theories she is working on. Can you get her to teach me a few things? Or arrange a meeting? There are so many things I want to learn from her. And what sort of books she would recommend in Potions and Defense? Please send me all those answers as soon as possible. Thanks for looking after Harry once again, We really appreciate this : Hermione Granger_

 _Is it true Sorceress Supreme beat the dark wizard Hex all by herself? And does she have all the charms of Bezel? How did she find the fountain of Youth? Is it true she can create those creatures called "Aliens" to fight alongside her? Blimey, How did she create those Alien things? And How did she protect herself from the Ancient Demon who murdered Sir George? Can I get to meet her in person? Don't be offended, I just mean it in a platonic way but she is kinda sexy. Please don't get offended. And thanks for looking after Harry. I am really looking forward to meet you in person. : Ron Weasley_

"Ben...Is that true?" Harry asked. While Ben was reading the letter, Harry had the time to read the letter Ben gave it to him.

"Well I got my parking ticket from the magical government!" Ben chuckled, "The Great Britain fears the mighty cousin of boy who lived and Sorceress supreme. That's awesome! Never thought I was this badass!"

"They want to scare you Ben. They just want to scare you because you can get the Sorceress Supreme to help Dumbledore and Order against You know Who!" Harry scoffed in disgust

"This is as much of my battle as yours. If it is my battle, That's Gwen's battle too. " Ben remarked with a confident smile. Harry seemed like he was about to argue but Ben cut him off like before.

"I am three years older than you. Which makes me the senior amongst us. And I can handle this so don't beat yourself over it ."

"I am still a better wizard which might make me senior!" Harry responded with a smile

"Ha ha not in thousand years glasses!" Ben struck out his tongue playfully

"Coming from the guy who has a toothbrush sized wand!" Harry chuckled. Ben grabbed a pillow and threw at the boy who lived. The Gryffindor seeker's reflex allowed him to dodge it. Only for Ben to grab another pillow.

"So you are declaring the war, Benjamin! Things might get messy around here then!" Harry responded with a smug grin

"There will be blood Cousin!". Ben chuckled as the plumber and the Gryffindor charged at each other with smile on their faces.

...xxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxxxxx

Progress was going well as far as Voldemort considered with his magical endeavors. The Auror response that had been sent to investigate and exterminate the source of several muggle villages' destruction only served as an even better test for his death eaters.

He was stronger now than he had been at any time ever in his life, and every day seemed to be coming up with new ways to utilize that vast power.

But it was just so… boring.

There hadn't been anything to truly challenge him in quite some time. And now he wondered if there ever would be. There used to be a time when he feared every day of his life. When he would defend his secrets as though his very existence depended on it. Now, he was just a hair away from having all of his nasty little dealings done in the daylight.

All because he wanted to feel some kind of thrill out of what he was doing..

Voldemort frowned down at the notes he had been taking on the progress of his project to take over the ministry, Get the elder wand and rolled up the blueprints he had been writing on, "How dull," He mused to himself, "I want something to get my blood pumping again."

"L-lord Voldemort, We have a situation!" A squeaky voice interrupted him. He turned his head upon noticing the presence of Fenrir Greyback. The Werewolf seemed frightened by something, but not at the prospect of disturbing him during his time of private introspection. Curious.

"Yes?" Voldemort asked, a thin eyebrow raised in interest.

"Sorceress Supreme might aid the Order. One of her close associates is a relative of Harry Potter! With Dumbledore and her together ...And those various creatures she commands...It could be trouble!" Grayback responded with panic. He had seen what Gwen Tennyson can do on various muggle mediums and he would rather not face her by himself.

"Gwen Tennyson...The most powerful and talented Wizard to ever exist...some say her entire body is made of extremely powerful magical energy which is seven times more greater than the elder wand. So much powerful that she never needed a wand in her entire life. Not only that she also have all the charms of Bezel. It's quite tempting to have such Powerful person under my command. Hmm..If I can enslave her somehow...I can conquer this world without any trouble!" Voldemort remarked with a nasty grin,. "Perhaps we should pay this close associate a visit, He might charge his opinion then. What is his name?"

"Ben Tennyson!"

"Ah, They are related . It makes this even more fun! Once we get the hold on Ben Tennyson, Sorceress Supreme will have no choice but to join my ranks of Death eaters . Soon, You will become my weapon Gwen Tennyson, Just wait and watch!". Voldemort's maniacal laughter filled the entire hide out.

 **Next time: Ben Tennyson gets cornered in a nearest super market by Death eaters. Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback and Peter Petigrew. However, It's not that easy to get to Ben.**

 **Next Time: The Legend of the Wizard with the toothbrush sized wand: Brainstorm vs Death eaters**


	4. Chapter 4

Ben pulled a huge white mug from the cupboard and another one from the sink. He was really feeling like getting a coffee right now. He searched for the coffee throughout the kitchen and after wasting ten minutes he finally managed to find one packet. It has added sugar in it so only thing he needed was milk.

Unfortunately, There wasn't any in the freezer.

Harry was already asleep so Ben didn't bother waking him up. Besides he recalled seeing a departmental store nearby when he took a walk a few hours back. Quickly locking the door with key Harry gave him, Ben exited the house as quietly as he could manage. He huffed and began his trek , Had he not been in no such hurry, He would have noticed a cloud entirely made of black smoke following him around.

The shop, as Ben expected, was pretty empty. The reason was pretty obvious. It was at the end of the day, between the hours of when people returned back to their home after working the entire day, and when they finished their dinner in front of their favorite television channels

Ben spotted fewer than 3 people walking around the store, as he desperately hunted for milk and smoothies. The arrangements here was entirely different than back home. What was supposed to be a 1 minute job back at his town became 7 minutes. He took a close look around the shop, taking everything in. At last he found the milk and his favourite smoothies, the price of which was much higher than Bellwood for no apparent reason. Geez! That was robbery done in daylight. He was definitely going to give this place a huge negative review on Google.

Without wasting any more time Ben grabbed the handle of the refrigerator and picked up a green cap . Alongside an entire rack of smoothies.

Suddenly, a huge crackling sound filled the shop, and he literally choked over the bottle of smoothies he had been drinking. One by one, the lights situated above his head began to flicker and fizzle out, plunging the entire shop, Each of its sections, into darkness.

Ben turned to face the approaching darkness, smoothies still in hand.

" _Oh come on! Even Vilgax gave me time to finish my smoothies!"_ Ben groaned inwardly

Now everything was black in the shop, The only exceptions being the lights which radiated from people's smartphones and eerie glow which radiated from the refrigerator. The people in the shop gasped in shock, Asking each other what the hell was going on.

Ben Tennyson wasn't scared to be exact. He put the bottle of smoothies back inside the rack. He was panicking in the slight. Ben didn't want innocent people to get hurt in his fight against baddies. He moved smoothly away from the glow of the refrigerator. It was about time to handle this. Hero style. However Ben lost his element of surprise when an old woman shouted. Her voice filled with panic and fear as if she was cornered by a gang.

"Had there been a...

Avada Kevadra

A brilliant green flash exploded in the dark, and the woman's voice was cut unnaturally short.

Ben's fists clenched in outrage. He dropped on his knees like a soldier who lost his unit to gunfire. _They didn't just took a life, Did they?_

His sleeves were pulled instantly, Whoever it was had just killed Someone in cold blood. They needed to pay for it. Ben was going to make sure that. No innocent died on his watch. At the light, the shop was plunged into silence and confusion. Ben could hear people, Agitated a lot but still docile. Ben quickly reached for the night vision glasses in his utility belt, The standard plumber tool everyone carried with themselves. Quickly the vision became more and more clear. It actually became a hell lot better than he could see in daylight.

Then he quickly managed to catch up with three strangely dressed individuals. They carried wands in their hands. The way they were menacingly glowing it was pretty obvious they weren't some ordinary muggers.

The most prominent one was a messy haired woman who had a lunatic smile on her face. She seemed to never let her wand drop. Another one was a muscular canine being who closely resembled a Loboan, Perhaps he was a Werewolf. The last was a little man who was quite overweight and seemingly most terrified out of all three.

The messy haired woman barked the orders.

"KILL THE FILTH! FIND THE BOY!"

Ben's eyes widened in horror as the two males infront of her stepped up. Chaos interrupted in the darkness like a bomb had dropped. People were suddenly screaming. Green , red and purple flashes shot towards them. As if Bright lights popped back into existence. The screams were cut unnaturally short as bodies started dropping on the floor. Ben quickly back flipped , Rolling behind the shelves as fast as possible. His world shrinking down after seeing dead bodies dropping right infront of him one by one.

"He is close, I can smell him!" The canine being smirked, "Bet we won't get him that easily, He is trained by sorceress supreme after all. "

"He is nothing but a pathetic mudblood. But Dark Lord wants him alive!" The messy haired woman huffed with displeasure and annoyance.

Ben took out the small antenna from his pockets. He pointed it towards the electronics section and murmured

 **Autem Forcesm**

A green light shot from his mana consever and hit the nearby shelf. The trio couldn't see it Because the shelves blocked their views. Several large Televisions and Microwave ovens shot towards the death eaters at increasing pace. Two of them were quick to notice but the third one was quite lethargic. The canine man shot a purple beam from his wand, Turning the objects into nothing but dust. However Ben was already on the move. He pointed his conserver towards them once again. Uttering a simple fireworks spell.

 **Trihum Turba Kumpane Sensir Sersam**

"How dare you attack us you filthy Mudblood?" The messy haired woman barked. Soon the entire area was engulfed in multiple lights. Following by the sounds of explosion. The small man cried in pain as he was the first one to get caught off guard. All three Wizards. jumped back in shock. Their heads swivelled. and their wands waved in the darkness. The canine man cried as a particular spark exploded right infront of his nose. Forcing him to stagger backwards in pain. An entire refrigerator flew in the air and smashed onto the smaller overweight man. The man cried in pain as he was slammed through the wall. Breaking his wand in the process.

A bright emerald flash engulfed the darkness, The canine man also known as notorious werewolf Fenrir Greyback jumped on his feet. Letting out a menacing growl, He jumped towards the corner. The woman dashed towards it as quickly as possible. However their eyes widened at seeing what they found there. Instead of Ben, There was a very terrifying creature standing in his place. It was the most terrifying spectre a wizard could ever see in his/her entire life. It's body was grey purple. It had white grey nails. It's spine was sticking out of its back. It's tail was white with black stripes, and It had spikes on its elbows. That was Ben's Ectonurite transformation. Widely referred as **Ghost freak**

Both Death eaters froze on the spot after seeing the creature. The creature in return gave them the spookiest smile they had ever seen and vanished from the spot.

"S-she is here. Gwen Tennyson. She is here. We should leave Lady Lestrange. We can't fight the sorceress supreme on our own!" Fenrir panicked, He already heard about Gwen Tennyson and her powerful summons. Which were referred as Alien Heroes in the American Wizarding community.

"You stupid Mutt! We are Dark Lord's soldiers. That Tennyson bitch is nothing compared to us!" Bellatrix snarled in outrage.

 **"Then you and your Dark Lord are overestimating yourself. You have no idea who are you dealing with!"** A voice echoed throughout the shop. Two Wizards raised their wands in the air and fired curses back and forth but nothing appeared infront of them. Bellatrix rolled over in pain as a powerful blow smashed into her guts. Forcing her to drop the wand. An invisible force lifted her by the collar and smashed her head in the ceiling. Multiple times. Over and over again.

"What sort of trickery is this?". Fenrir growled as a green jet of light shot from his wand. However it hit nothing but the air. Bellatrix was smashed on the ground with a thud.

 **"You two think you and your Dark Lord can do anything, But you are wrong. You are not as much invincible as you thought! I'm going to end you, that's a fact. Just like the way sky is blue, and I'm going to end you. Not like these innocent people you so sloppily dropped. What I'm going to do is much, much more painful. And your previous Tom Riddle you don't have any idea what I am going to do to him!"**

The terrifying voice echoed once again.

Bellatrix brushed the blood off from her face and stood up. Her entire body shaking in anger. She picked up her wand and pointed it at the ceiling.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE THE DARK LORD'S NAME, FILTHY MUDBLOOD!"

All of a sudden Greyback's eyes turned purple and he turned to Bellatrix with the wand in his hands. The spooky smile of the creature flashing on his face. Before Bellatrix could understand what was going on, Fenrir slashed her across the chest. Shattering her wand in multiple pieces. The lunatic death eater cried in pain and shock as blood started leaking out from her wounds. She looked at Greyback who smiled menacingly towards her.

"You!" Bellatrix stopped, her eyes bulging out of her head, her mouth gasping for air.

"I am here, Bitch!" He spoke out before raising his feet and jumping over her face with all his werewolf might. The dark sorceress cried like a dog on the ceramic before a resounding snap. Afterwards she got silent. Greyback stepped away from her, Letting her drawn in her own blood. He grabbed his wand as tightly as possible and tore it apart into multiple pieces. Suddenly his eyes went back to normal and he fell on his knees with a throbbing head ache. He quickly got back on his feet and looked around. Seemingly surprised for seeing Bellatrix like this. He searched for his wand but it was already on the floor shattered into multiple pieces.

"We just came here to talk Sorceress Supreme, Lord Voldemort is seeking an alliance with you . He wants you to rule the world alongside him! " Fenrir begged, Apparently feeling outmatched to deal with such powerful adversary.

Another bright emerald flash engulfed the area, This time a silhouette appeared right above him. This time a humanoid being appearing in front of him. It was covered in dark green hood and green spiky hourglass symbol was placed on his chest. Its body was greyed and decayed looking, like a decomposing corpse. Fenrir gulped in fear as he instantly recognized the creature, It was a Dementor. Far more muscular and larger than he ever seen.

" **Tennysons don't make deal with Villains. They kick their asses into oblivion!"** The creature roared. Emitting a powerful cry. It was really ear piercing and shattered the glasses of not only the shop but nearby households too. For Greyback this was even worse. Due to being a Werewolf he had enhanced hearing. The pain he was feeling right now was ten times worse than taking a crucatius curse from Dark lord. The wizard jammed his fingers in his ears , Which had started bleeding right now. He lost his footing and was about to fall on the ground. But he didn't as Ben pulled him up in the air. The young plumber could literally smell his soul from inside out. He could feel his thoughts , Emotions and he also felt his own hunger. And he wanted to suck it. He wanted to suck it all. The Dementor opened his mouth and placed it over the werewolf. Greyback's arms flailed in the air helplessly as he felt his life for getting sucked out of him. He convulsed in the air back and forth. Resisting as much as possible but all of his efforts proved to be futile as Ben continued to suck his very essence of life out from him. He looked towards eight deadbodies. Eight innocent people killed by those monsters. All he wanted to make them suffer. Punish them as much as he could before taking their lives.

 _One who hunts monsters make sure to never become like them_

He recalled what his parents taught him. What his Grandfather said to him. He remembered everything all at once. These people were monsters but he didn't need to stoop to their level. He didn't need to become like them. He was a superhero. He needed to act like one. Quite reluctantly Ben stepped away from Greyback, Letting his unconscious body to freely fall on the ground. His plumber's badge suddenly started blinking, Indicating the incoming transmission. He pressed the top of it, Receiving the call.

"Are you alright, Ben?" Voice of Gwen echoed from other side. Filled with concern and worry

"I am fine but a lot of people aren't. Sorceress Supreme!" Ben let out a sigh

"Geez Ben! Not you too. That was just a ruse to get the wizarding world off from the Omnitrix and aliens. I never would have imagined it to blow out of proportion like that! Magisters thought we needed to get Wizards off your back somehow. So Me, Hex and a few Plumbers working in magical Ministry came up with this trick! You deal with Alien troubles , I deal with magical troubles. Thus you were never supposed to get caught up inside magical world. Especially a war against a powerful and evil dark Lord. There had been issues with non magical people having unusual powers and Wizards are not fond of it. Which is a common scenario everywhere. Instead of getting into all those arguments for Aliens and Technology, We thought about making this thing entirely about the magic. As you can see it is a half baked plan but it is the only plan we have for now." Gwen concluded with irritation in her voice

"It's alright Gwen. I kinda have a situation here." Ben spoke out in a serious tone

"I am listening!"

...xxxxxx...xxxxxxxxxx...xxxxxx...

Ben frowned, This really was a very bad idea. But this was the only idea Gwen could come up without revealing his identity. And the reveal of Omnitrix could be a disaster in every wizarding community. So it was best to have them adore their Sorceress Supreme for now. Even though Ben was sure the trio was knocked out cold. He used a sleeping gas on them . In case any of them woke up. He didn't want to be killed for silly mistakes. Ben grabbed the handle of his toothbrush sized antenna tightly, Dragging the three notorious Wizards by binding them inside a protective bubble. He took a long breath, Preparing for his grand act. He stopped near the Harry's house.

He put up a modified ID mask over his face. Soon he became covered with bruises, burns and all sorts of Injuries. One of his legs seemed like it was mangled and both of his eyes were swollen shut. Wearing the genetic make up to appear as a injured being was tricky but it was flawless. From what Gwen told him no healer Human , Alien , Wizard, Elf...no one could distinguish the fake one from the real one. He had already dialed the land line number of Dursleys house

After a few rings Harry finally picked up the telephone.

"Hello!"

"Harry... it's me, Ben!" Ben spoke in as much painful and broken voice he could manage.

"Ben! Where the hell are you? You cannot go outside just like that!" Harry screamed in panic, Obviously worried about his cousin.

"I...got attacked Harry. Very badly...They cornered me in the departmental store...The people of dark Lord!" Ben continued in the similar tone, He was really feeling guilty about lying to Harry but he didn't have much choice in this matter. The reveal of Omnitrix and the technologies superior to that of magic will be seen as a form of crime. And that will make this world more fearful of normal world. A war could break out if anything went south and Ben didn't want to be responsible for that.

"WHAT? You got attacked by Death Eaters?" Harry panicked, His voice becoming filled with concern.

"I...I...had..a few tricks. The Wizards...they didn't ...know about cameras ...inside the shop. I...got... lucky...and sneaked inside the office. After..using...some...muggle chemistry...and messing with a few circuits using magic I blew up the entire place..."

"Ben...where are you? Are you alright?" Harry was starting to shake right now. Was Ben dying? He couldn't take people dying on him anymore. He wasn't even over Cedric's death in the first place.

"The blast...T-they...lost their wands...But...still.. argh...I got them Harry but...I am pretty screwed up ..right now...argh... you ... gotta..."

Ben cut off the call now. He felt really bad after hearing Harry's screams on the other end. The boy must be feeling really bad right now. He took out a syringe Gwen sent him through magic. The magical solution which would allow him to fake the effects of injury and stop people from reading his mind. Effects were temperory but injuries barely lasted for longer than a few hours in magical world. So this wasn't an issue. The young plumber took a long breath and closed his eyes. Praying that he won't be caught by Tom Riddle's man in this state because the solution was going to knock him out for a while.

"I am sorry Cousin. But I will make it up to you some day!" Ben mentally apologized to the boy who lived and plunged the syringe inside his neck. The effects kicked in within an instant and Ben fell on the floor like a ragdoll.

 **I would really like thank my guest reviewers Aztec 13, Atom king and Jmw. Thank you very much for your support. I really appreciate it. Please keep supporting this story :)**

 **And yes, Ben will eventually mention about Generator Rex universe. Now is not the right time to mention it though.**

 **Hvulpes2.0: Thank you very much for your review sir. I am a big fan of your stories and getting a review from you is really awesome. Thank you once again. Yes, There are a few contradictions. But in major battles Gwen was always with Ben. Now as long as people don't know about the creatures being a whole other person himself They will assume it is Gwen who is capable of summoning such Powerful monsters to aid her. In Muggle world people know about aliens but they don't know about Ben. Cause Ben's identity was never released in public in my story. The whole Jimmy Jones fiasco never happened. So when muggleborns arrive in schools they learn about the "Woman" behind those creatures and thinks she is the hero. Besides Gwen is pretty powerful herself, So it makes the gossip even easier to believe. Selective events from Omniverse has happened in the story. Reveal about Bezel, Charmcaster capturing Gwen and Hex only for Ben to beat her in the end, Darkstar beaten by Ghost freak, Ben's trip to Transyl's planet, Him getting Atomix to beat Albedo etc. Frogs of War is a tricky event because I can't fit it inside my criteria for the story. It's an interesting idea for Umbridge to be an "Incursion" though. But I would just stick with her canon interpretation.**

 **Next time : Ben 10: The accidental hero? Sirius Black gets the justice!**

 **Any ideas about Pairings or which house Ben should be in?**


	5. Chapter 5

Once his consciousness returned to him, Ben felt the greatest headache he ever experienced in his life. It felt like someone had turned his head into drums and handed it over to some band of tetramands for a concert. Gwen told him that it was going to hurt, He didn't know it was going to hurt that much. He though that it was only going to give him some illusionary marks to fool the wizards. But Ben had no idea about the severe side effects of the formula. He let out a sight. The young plumber was damn sure it must be prepared by Bluckik and Driba, Only those two idiots could mess up their inventions like that, Despite being a Galvan. Yeah they were still brilliant scientists in human terms , But with their clumsiness they caused more harm then good. Their only saving grace was the fact that there were times when they came up with unusual solutions and saved everyone for the time being. But Ben just shrugged it off as sheer coincidence. Ben woke up in hospital wing, Which was a pretty new experience for him. Despite having so many near death experiences he never visited hospitals. Not even a single time in his entire career as a superhero.

"How are you feeling...Ben?" A soft female voice asked. Ben immediately looked up, Only to see a pretty red haired teenager around Harry's age, She had fierce eyes and she was wearing a pink sweater which had a huge G painted in the middle. The sweater appeared to be mostly homemade, Probably someone sew it all by themselves using needle and threads.

"Sore!" Ben nursed the pain in his chest, It was probably something internal due to the formula. He took a deep breath, Trying to gather his thoughts and ignore the feeling of numbness and pain shooting up his sides. "So Miss, Where am I? and is Harry alright?"

"He is doing fine. He was really worried about you though. You were severely injured when they found you...

"Not just severely injured young man! You practically emptied every single ounce of magic you were born with. Thank god you didn't die back then. I don't know if poor Harry would have been able to take it." A high pitch shrill corrosive like a pH acid echoed inside his ears, Ben blinked as short plump kind looking woman entered the room, though the way her red hair were flowing in the air, She started resembling a Saber tooth tiger. Her brown eyes narrowed on the young seventeen year old causing him to flinch. " I guess Sorceress Supreme forgot to told you that magical exhaustion isn't a laughing matter. You weren't running on magic, You were running on sheer adrenaline. What do you think happens when you stretch an elastic band so much that it could snap?"

"I am sorry?" Ben responded with an awkward smile. He didn't know the formula was going to imitate an actual near death experience. He just asked for something which could produce fake injuries for the time being so it would't seen weird that he was able to take on three death eaters and actually knock them out. However it seemed that the medicine worked a little bit too much effectively for the time being. He just hoped that Gwen would inform his mother in time that he wasn't really beaten to death in a combat. He was just trying to protect his identity. Afterall, Ben would rather face Diagon ten times over then dealing with his parents when they are angry. Yup, Being a superhero isn't going to save you from frying pan of doom.

"Well let him off the hook for once Molly. Afterall he managed to accomplish what none of us could." A surprising voice spoke up. Ben dumbfounded, He wasn't aware about having another guest in this hospital wing. The stranger was wearing an extremely shabby set of wizard's robes that had been darned in several places. He looked ill and exhausted. Though quite young, his light brown hair was flecked with grey.

"Yeah, Pettigrew was captured and finally Sirius can prove his innocence to the entire wizard community. That's all matters to you, Right Lupin?" With a huff, she stomped away like a T Rex in her hunting ground. "Broken bones, lung punctures, scratches, bruises, and not only that various wounds from those vile death eaters. Look at him, He is around Fred and George's age. In addition to all that, He didn't even have complete his magical education. He shouldn't have been anywhere near those foul wizards. What was Mundungus doing when he got attacked, twice in a single day? "

"So one of those stooges were Pettigrew? The dude who could turn into a rat , childhood friends with Harry's parents and betrayed them to Lord Moldybutt!" Ben raised an eyebrow. The strange man blinked at hearing Ben's nickname for the dark lord, He couldn't help but snigger though. He could see why Harry seemed to be fond of the brown haired american and it appeared that the young Tennyson was much of a positive influence on the boy who lived. How he was able to ease off a lot of depression and stress from Harry in a very short time was really amazing. It seemed that the american cousin of Harry Potter would get along quite well with Sirius and rest of Harry's friends due to his friendly and fun loving nature. Mrs Weasley didn't seem as comfortable with mocking the dark lord but she decided to remain silent on this point, for now.

"I see that Harry told you about his previous escapades in Hogwarts. Sorry I forgot to introduce myself first...

"You are Remus Lupin and Harry likes to refer you as Moony. " Ben remarked with a friendly smile, "Harry showed me a lot of pictures last night. And you must be Mrs Weasley" He turned to the female matriarch of Weasley family, "Mother of Harry's best friend. I really thank you for being there for Harry while his family should have been there for him. Mum had no idea Petunia and her husband would turn out to be huge jerks to their own nephew. Son of her own sister who had been brutally murdered by a terrorist. Only if I was more intuitive about the wizarding community.." He concluded with genuine regret and sadness in his voice. Ben did partly blame himself for not being proactive enough to help Harry before. The kid was basically family and Ben felt really bad for him. While Ben had been through many hardships throughout his life, He had always been supported by his loving family and friends who were ready to lay their lives on line for his sake. One could argue that Harry had great friends who supported him through and through but he never got love and support of his family in similar way that Ben had.

Unfortunately, It took a while for team Tennyson to be integrated in the whole world of Wizardry and magic. As far as Ben could recall the wizard version of American government approached them after they had dealt with the Diagon fiasco and Gwen herself was pretty surprised (also elated beyond reason) to find out about the entire University for Wizards. And he could also remember the expressions on Gwen's face when she realized that she pretty much knew everything they had to offer. It was pretty fun to see Gwen get riled up. Anyways, She had been learning a lot of things from Hex and Bezel provided her his old notes. Alongside all that, She also managed to be quite the taskmaster while teaching Ben about magic. Yeah, that killed most of his fun. Ben had to admit though, Magic turned out to be quite the tool to have in his bag of tricks. He wouldn't tell that to Gwen though. He didn't want to swell her ego any more than Wizarding community already did.

Yeah, One of them needed to be level headed all the times. That's how their dynamics worked.

"It's alright! You did a lot for us already by capturing those three. Especially Pettigrew and Fenrir." Remus offered Ben comforting smile

"Well, what's the point of being the cousin of world's most famous wizards if you don't have a penchant for surviving in the absurd situations?" Ben chuckled in response. Although he had to wince a bit thanks to the " fake " injuries. " Besides it's good to know that even I can be a hero despite being rejected by most wizard institutions and having a tooth brush sized wand." He concluded with a bright grin

"You are a fine wizard Mister Tennyson. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise!" A sagely voice intervened. Albus Dumbledore had entered the scene unannounced and he was just like Harry had described to him. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. Ben was feeling a bit uncomfortable the way he was staring on his left wrist. The Ultimatrix was cloaked inside an extremely powerful notice me not charm which was placed by none other than Hex himself. Who was a master sorcerer and knew everything about spellcraft and ancient runes. No one would be able to look past that. No matter how powerful that wizard/sorcerer is. But the old man's eyes were glued on his gauntlet. As if he could actually see the majestic galvan technology wrapped around his wrist.

"Fudge made quite a big mess this time. He didn't expect someone to actually capture Pettigrew. Now the fact is out in open that he let an innocent man to rot in Azkaban for two decades. Not only that, some of our former students were present in the departmental store when death eaters attacked and they witnessed a very large dementor hovering around there. And if that didn't make things worse enough, The dark mark which appeared in sky definitely did." The old man threw a shrewd grin towards Ben , No one else was able to notice that though. Closing his eyes, Ben let out a huge sigh. The man definitely knew a lot more about him than he let on. Though Ben inwardly admitted that he made a call to Hex, who travelled to there using a plumber teleportation pod and created the dark mark using Bellatrix's wand. Just to make sure that the government would be forced to look into Death eater attacks this time around. Unlike how they usually ignored everything Voldemort related

"This incident changed things, Big time. Tables have turned overnight and Fudge knew that if he held a trial after that, He would be facing a huge backlash. He did end up holding a trial and let's just say it didn't end up well for him." Lupin laughed helplessly

"What do you mean by that?" Ben dumbfounded

"Well, That is a very interesting story." Dumbledore explained with a knowing smile

 **Flashback**

 _Harry fought down the urge to vomit as he gazed up at the assembled members of the Wizengamot. He did his best to look composed as Fudge glared down at him despite the fact that a cold sweat trickled from his brow – though he wasn't sure if that was caused by having just run down to Courtroom Ten from the second-highest floor of the Ministry of Magic, or by his churning stomach._

 _He hoped it was just from the exercise. He doubted very much that it would make a good impression on the judges if he puked all over their courtroom._

 _"Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August," Fudge began loudly, his voice echoing crisp and clear through the stone chamber. "For the purpose of investigating offenses committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Mr. Harry James Potter of Number Four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minster of Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley—"_

 _"Sorry, Traffic is a killer now a days in States." A redhead whose hair reached upto her waist emerged out of nowhere. She wore a white shirt under a dark blue sweater, black stockings under a black mini skirt, and black high heels. Everyone was shocked once the girl stepped out from the crowd and started hovering in the air without using any wand. She stopped near Harry's stand and continued in a cheerful tone._

 _"Witness for the defense, Gwendolyn Frank Maxwell William Tennyson," . Harry's head swiveled around to see none other than the famous sorceress supreme striding across the floor of the chamber wearing a perfectly serene expression. Harry didn't know what to think as the nineteen year old drew level with him; a part of him rejoiced at the sight of the eponymous super heroine of Wizarding world, but another part – the cautious one- was still unsure about what to make of her. Everything he had heard about her came from Mrs Figg, Arthur Weasley, Ben and the Daily prophet. He didn't know what to make of her._

 _"Ah minister Sir, I hope you don't mind about me being Harry's lawyer. I recently passed the Wizardry law examination from Friendkin institute" Gwen chirped cheerfully_

 _"I ..do mind" Fudge said, clearly flustered, "You are not even a citizen of British Wizarding world. You can't just barge into ministry just like that."_

 _"Aw, Sorry to say minister. You intentionally tried to put my cousin Ben Tennyson behind bars. Declare him as unreliable and unstable wizard just because he defended himself against a few dementors. Did you really think you can harm my family and get away with it? You are really mistaken if you believe that. And Harry Potter is related to my cousin Ben Tennyson. Because Ben is injured for the time being and can't represent himself or Harry, I have every right to speak on behalf of the accused. The decree of International Council of Wizards and the treaty between Great Britain and United States of America gives me every right to step in and defend my family when they are unable to do so themselves. So I am the defence lawyer, whether you like it or not. So Minister "Sir" Don't act like a wimpy ten year old and deal with it!" Gwen snapped in outrage. Her skin turned dark purple and her hair morphed into long flowing tentacles menacingly hovering over her head. Her face resembled the classic portrait of burning feminine fury and an aura of power that made her seem as if she was giving off burning heat._

 _Some Aurors tried fire a barrage of stunner towards the angry anodite. Without even turning to face them, Gwen brought her hands together and chanted. " **TURBO!"** A powerful gust of wind emerged from her palms, sending the aurors flying in the air as if they were hit by a combination of raging bull and charging rhino, leaving nothing but a cloud of dust and perspiration behind._

 _"I have access to all charms of Bezel, Staff of Ages, Alpha Rune and various magical artifacts like that. Even if they weren't in my possession, I have complete faith in my abilities, my teachers and everything I learned throughout the years. I can stop every single one of you if I want to. Stand still and make the right choice. If you make the wrong one, I promise you..." Gwen gritted her teeth in cold fury as an eerie silence engulfed the entire courtroom. Her fists clenched and her entire body quivered in outrage, She concluded in a dark murderous tone. The air in room became denser somehow forcing the breath out of everyone's lungs_

 _" **It will be your last one!"**_

 _"The Wizengamot recognizes Amelia Bones, Head of the department of Magical law enforcement" Fudge announced after a while as a woman leaned forward in her seat._

 _"Apologies Miss Tennyson. It seems that there are a lot of misunderstandings on both sides. Let's not jump into conclusions and solve this like reasonable adults. We know that the current president of Magical congress Hector Hexawell holds you in pretty high regards and he wouldn't be pleased to know about the highly esteemed and revered Gwen Tennyson causing international incidents over petty matters."_

 _"Petty matters Ma'am, Let me be the judge of that. Mockery of justice over political advancement is not petty matter for me. Especially when my loved ones are getting affected by it." Gwen snorted in frustration and annoyance. "Besides magic was used in self defense and in front of a relative, who was already aware about the existence of wizarding community. Every living being have rights to defend themselves when they are in danger. Even muggles are allowed to fight, attack , injure or even kill when they are attacked and their lives are in danger. You can not punish some one for self defence that's against basic human rights."_

 _A ripple ran through the crowd, A short squat woman who resembled a large pale incursean shuffled her papers noisily and glared at the red haired teenager, who seemed mostly unfazed. "Well Dementors make a very convenient story . Very nice very nice indeed. very clever. Muggle's can't see Dementors so it's highly convenient for Potter and Tennyson to come up with anything." She sneered in Gwen and Harry's direction, "So it's just your word against everything else."_

 _"And what about Death eaters being in Little Whinging just twenty four hours after that, That's convenient too right. It's also very convenient about those pictures captured in Daily Prophet about a large Dementor flying away from the very same place Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback tried to murder my cousin." Gwen narrowed down her glare at the rude woman. She continued in an extremely sharp tone, " And look who is with the lovely gang, Peter Pettigrew. Who was supposed to be long dead. Not only he is alive, He is also a death eater who pledged to serve the so called dark lord years ago."_

 _Muttering broke out amongst the crowd of witches and wizards , The members of Wizengamot turned to one another, whispering furiously, " Do you mean to say" Fudge barked, talking loudly in order to be heard over the low buzz which started filling the room. " That's nonsense. " He gave a short, strained laugh, " None of the Dementors have left Azkaban."_

 _"But there was a Dementor present with those death eaters who attempted to murder my cousin, A Witch weekly crime reporter was present at that time and he took some pictures of a Dementor flying away from the wreckage of the destroyed departmental store." Gwen spoke out with conviction in her voice. Though she omitted the fact that the said Witch weekley reporter was tipped by an american auror working for Plumbers as per Gwen's directions. Also Gwen told Ben to transform into his Dementor form and allow the reporter to snap a few pictures before taking that special medicine._

 _"I apologize for everything your cousin had to go through." Madam Bones responded apologetically, She was still a bit shocked by all the revelations and this supposedly new Dementor who was somewhat larger and more muscular than those she was used to see. The picture was taken by one of the latest magical cameras so she couldn't deny what she saw. There was a Dementor in the Little Whinging._

 _"You can't deny the fact that Dementors and Death Eaters were in Little Whinging. Right under the nose of all knowing- all powerful Minister Cornelius Fudge, It happened once. Who knows it could have happened before too? " Gwen continued in a serious tone_

 _No one said a word for a while._

 _"Y-you...How dare you insult me?" Fudge stuttered furiously, His face turned purple, " This is preposterous..."_

 _"Than prove me wrong, Minister "Sir". Prove that apart from ministry no one else can command Dementors. " Gwen remarked with a defiant grin as she floated in the air. "If that is true, It means that someone in ministry is helping the Death Eaters. And that someone tried to assassinate Ben Tennyson to get to me. And an attack on me, You know what that means minister "sir"...It means Great Britain is attempting to initiate a war against United States by murdering one of their high ranked sorcerers. The wizarding ministry is not just putting a target on me and my family , They are also challenging the country I represent." She concluded with child like innocence in her voice, Though Amelia Bones could see that Gwen was fighting back a sadistic grin_

 _"S-stop!" Fudge shouted , Sounding panicked. The minister spluttered. He took a deep breath and visibly compose himself. "Alright, Alright, I will call upon a team of Aurors to look into it. For now I declare Ben Tennyson and Harry Potter innocent from all the charges." He concluded begrudgingly. He knew that the Wizengamot would rather kick him out then going on warpath against United States. Besides with all those powerful abilities and the formidable ability to summon those powerful creatures also know as "Aliens " in muggle world, Gwen Tennyson was a true loose canon. He wanted to deal with Harry Potter and destroy any influence Albus had. At the same time, He didn't want to be anywhere near that American lunatic. She was dangerous, unpredictable and too much popular throughout the world to take any legal actions against her._

 _Especially when she had came up with some substantial proof. Given the circumstances, Fudge had no other choice but to oblige._

 _And just like that, The entire courtroom exploded in a_ _round of cheers and applause._

 **Flashback End**

 **This is it for now. I hope you like it. Sorry for taking a long time. I was dealing with the infamous Author's block. If you any ideas or suggestions for the future, feel free to let me know.**


End file.
